


Pet

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, Smut, mild gang stuff, mild prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun gets a petOriginally posted on AFF on 9/26/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/832543/1/pet--taemin-top-taetop





	Pet

Seunghyun smirked as he stepped out of the bar. He'd made decent money playing cards; the women were beautiful but not too clingy (thank god); and Youngbae had texted him to let him know that a certain territory dispute had been settled in his favor. He had just become a lot wealthier.

 

His step faltered when he took in the sight before him. A young man leaned against the lamp post, wearing nothing but a white tank top and a black mini skirt. He also had on knee high black boots and long red hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was way too skinny and Seunghyun couldn't deny how beautiful he was.

 

The man noticed Seunghyun and smiled. “Looking for someone to warm you up, baby?” he purred.

“Aren't you cold?” Seunghyun asked.

“Is that a yes?”

“How much?”

“Five for a hand job, ten for a blow job, twenty for sex. Fifty for all of the above.”

“Cheap for a sweet thing like you.”

“Hey, just because the economy is bad doesn't mean my customers should suffer.”

 

Seunghyun disagreed. He thought this exquisite beauty deserved so much more. The guy tried to suppress a shiver, but Seunghyun saw it. “What are you even doing here? How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

Practically a boy. Seunghyun was tempted- oh god, was he tempted. He'd been so bored with sex lately, and something was telling him that if he took this slip of a boy home, he wouldn't regret it. But, he decided against it.

“Not tonight, kid,” he said, hitting a button on his keychain.

 

The boy brightened. “Is that your Lamborghini?”

Seunghyun smiled. “It's my baby.”

The boy raised his hands and locked them around the pole above his head. He rested his butt against the concrete base. “I've never fucked in a luxury car before.”

“And you're not about to.”

He pouted. “I'll swallow every last drop. There won't be a mess.”

 

Seunghyun's cock twitched. But he just reached out and ruffled the kid's hair. “Night, kid.”

He walked off and climbed into his car. He started it and looked up. The kid hadn't changed position, but he looked lost. Probably wasn't used to being turned down. Seunghyun sighed. Why was he holding back? The kid was gorgeous and eager and it was freezing out.

“What the hell.”

He pulled his car out of its spot, and pulled up to where the kid stood. He honked once. The kid looked up and grinned, dashing into the car. Seunghyun peeled out.

 

 

The kid looked around the car in wonder, even peeking into the back seat. Seunghyun couldn't help but smile. “What are you doing”

“I've never seen it before, but the car is hotter than the man.”

Seunghyun gently swatted the back of his head.

“I'm Seunghyun.”

“Should I remember that because I'll be screaming it later?”

Seunghyun couldn't help it- he burst out laughing.

The kid grinned back.

“What's your name, you little shit?”

“Taemin.”

Taemin. Taemin Taemin Taemin.

 

“But I think I like 'little shit' better.”

“Shut up, oh my god.”

 

When they pulled up to Seunghyun's house, Taemin's jaw dropped.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. He moved slowly out of the car, allowing Seunghyun to take his hand and lead him inside.

 

 

Seunghyun squeezed the frozen fingers, suddenly very pleased he'd brought Taemin home after all.

“Hey boss.” A muscular man with a black mohawk approached Seunghyun and hand him some papers.

“Hey Youngbae.” Seunghyun took the papers and began rifling through them.

 

Youngbae noticed Taemin and pinched his cheek. “Who are you, cutie?”

“Little shit.”

Youngbae quirked an eyebrow and looked at Seunghyun, who rolled his eyes.

“His name is Taemin. I picked him up outside Donovan's. He's too young and under-dressed to be out there.”

“He's trying to decide between fucking and psychologizing me. Or maybe it's a Daddy thing. I haven't decided.”

Youngbae threw back his head and laughed. “You're okay, kid.”

Seunghyun frowned. He pushed the papers back to Youngbae. “Don't encourage him.” He picked Taemin up and threw him over his shoulder, Taemin shrieking in laughter.

 

He finally put Taemin down when they reached his bedroom. Seunghyun turned the lights on, but kept them dim.

Taemin looked around him in wonder, much as he did in the car.

“You're not used to luxury, are you?” Seunghyun asked.

Taemin shook his head. “I'm pretty sure you're my wealthiest client. And you're definitely the hottest.”

Seunghyun smirked and hit a switch on the wall. A fire roared up.

Taemin jumped, then grinned. “You have a fireplace in your room?” he exclaimed, moving forward. He held his hands out, and his eyes closed as he began to warm.

 

Seunghyun leaned against the wall, content to just watch. He wondered when Taemin had last been warm. He then wondered what would happen to Taemin once Seunghyun dropped him back off. He was sure Taemin was just supposed to work him in the car, then head back out. Seunghyun had no idea what he had been thinking bringing Taemin home. Except that he couldn't have left the boy in the cold. And now, while he was warming himself in front of the fire, he was ethereal. Seunghyun was imagining those glossy red lips wrapped around his cock. Pounding into his little ass...

 

Seunghyun growled low in his throat and he moved behind Taemin.

“Warming up?” he murmured into the boy's ear, wrapping his arms around the tiny waist.

 

“Mmmm,” Taemin hummed in response, tilting his head to give Seunghyun better access.

Seunghyun moved his hands under Taemin's shirt, caressing the frozen skin.

Taemin reached his hand up to cup Seunghyun's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

 

Seunghyun was on fire. He turned Taemin in his arms, pressing their bodies together, cupping Taemin's face and deepening the kiss. Taemin wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's waist. Seunghyun pulled out Taemin's ponytail and ran his fingers through the red locks. Taemin sucked on Seunghyun's bottom lip, and Seunghyun pulled back.

“What were you saying about swallowing every drop?”

Taemin grinned and dropped to his knees. He pulled Seunghyun out and gave him a few strokes before taking him fully into his mouth. Seunghyun's head dropped back and he let out a pleasured moan. Taemin's mouth was too talented for someone his age and Seunghyun didn't think he could handle it. A light hum pulled him back to Taemin's face. Taemin was grinning around his cock. Seunghyun couldn't help but smile back as he caressed the boy's face.

Finally, he pulled back. “Take your clothes off, leave the boots on, and get into bed.”

 

Taemin stood and undressed slowly. He swayed his hips, teasing Seunghyun, whose mouth was watering. He gave a wink before sauntering over to the bed. “How do you want me?”

Seunghyun walked over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom. “On your back.”

Taemin swung his legs onto the bed and lay back.

“Any rules?”

Taemin shook his head.

 

Seunghyun sat down and began running his hands over Taemin's frail body. “You're perfect looking.”

Taemin blushed and offered a small smile.

Seunghyun ran a hand over Taemin's nipples, and Taemin shivered. Raising an eyebrow, Seunghyun leaned over and sucked the nub into his mouth. Taemin arched his back and cried out. Seunghyun smiled, then stood and took his clothes off. He grabbed the lube and poured it over his fingers.

“You're not gonna just-”

Seunghyun looked at Taemin, and gently eased his finger in. Taemin closed his eyes and moaned. Seunghyun worked his finger in and out, keeping an eye on Taemin's face. When a second finger was added, Taemin cried out.

“Relax, Taemin,” Seunghyun kissed and nipped along Taemin's thighs. He slowed his movements, searching for that one little spot...

 

“Seunghyun!” Taemin cried out.

Seunghyun smiled and gently massaged Taemin's pleasure button. He figured this was something Taemin didn't experience often (if ever) and he decided to skip the teasing. There would be plenty of time for that later. A third finger was added, and Taemin couldn't handle it. No one ever took the time to make him feel good.

“Seunghyun, I'm close.”

Seunghyun pulled his fingers away and Taemin released a desperate whine.

“I don't want you coming until I'm inside you,” Seunghyun said as he slid on a condom and lubed himself up.

Taemin just sighed.

“Don't worry,” Seunghyun said, slowly sliding inside Taemin's little hole. “I'll make you come.”

 

Taemin could only groan as he adjusted (another luxury) to Seunghyun's massive size. He took several deep breaths. “Okay. Move.”

Seunghyun started by rocking his hips against Taemin's. Slowly. He wanted to move faster, to wreck this precious flower beneath him, but he just couldn't. Taemin was too perfect and Seunghyun didn't want to hurt him. For his part, Taemin was desperately trying to chase his orgasm. He locked his legs around Seunghyun's waist to urge him to move faster. Seunghyun wasn't having it. He continued to move slowly, leaning down to kiss along Taemin's neck.

Taemin squirmed. “No, don't mark! They-” he stopped at the look Seunghyun gave him. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I'm sorry, don't hurt me.”

Seunghyun's expression was still unreadable as he bent down to kiss Taemin softly. He pinned Taemin's arms above his head and began to thrust harder.

“Seunghyun!” Taemin cried out, raising his hips to meet Seunghyun's thrusts.

“That's it, baby,” Seunghyun panted. “Louder. I want to hear you.” He shifted his hips, and Taemin cried out again. He clawed at Seunghyun's back, chanting the man's name.

“I”m close, Taemin. God, you're so tight.” Seunghyun exploded, sinking his teeth into Taemin's shoulder. Taemin moaned low as he released onto Seunghyun's stomach.

 

Moments later, Seunghyun had cleaned himself and Taemin, and now sat caressing Taemin's face. “Wake up, Taemin.”

Taemin scrunched his nose adorably.

Seunghyun chuckled. Bending down, he rubbed noses with Tarmin. “Come on, cutie.”

Taemin groaned, but cracked an eye open. He was rewarded with a dimpled smile.

“I have something to talk to you about.”

Taemin blinked and pulled himself up.

“Stay with me, Taemin.”

“What?”

“Don't go back to that place. Stay here with me. Let me spoil and fuck you with wild abandon. Be my pet. Stay.”

Taemin smiled. “Yes!” he flung himself into Seunghyun's arms.

 

“Mine,” Seunghyun uttered. “You're mine and no one else can have or touch you.”

“You, only you,” Taemin whispered.

Seunghyun pulled back. “Who's your boss, Taemin?”

“Kangin. He's an ass but a good fighter.”

Seunghyun grabbed his phone off the nightstand. “Youngbae, go find Kangin at Donovan's. Tell him Taemin will not be coming back. But watch it- he's a fighter.”

“Wait!” Taemin cried, snatching the phone. “Youngbae?” he asked timidly.

“What's up, kiddo?”

“Kangin's armed. He's got brass knuckles on his right hand and a knife strapped to his left ankle.”

“Anything else?”

“He carries a gun. There's no rhyme or reason to it. He can go a month without it, then wear it everyday for a week.”

“Where does he keep it hidden?”

“His waist band behind his back. You'll know he has it because the brass knuckles will be on his left hand. He wears them everyday, and he can't shoot a gun while wearing brass knuckles.”

“Got it. Tell Seunghyun I'll call him later.” With that, Youngbae hung up.

Taemin handed the phone to Seunghyun. “He'll catch up to you later.”

Seunghyun nodded, and reached down to remove Taemin's boots. “Let's get some sleep, then.”

 

 

Some time later, Taemin stirred out of his sleep. He heard voices and saw Seunghyun standing at the door. Taemin wrapped a blanket around himself and padded to the door. Peeking over Seunghyun's shoulder, he saw Youngbae with a nasty scratch on his face.

“You're hurt?” he asked.

Seunghyun and Youngbae turned, and Taemin shrank back. Seunghyun pulled Taemin forward.

“Yeah, but it's okay,” Youngbae quickly assured. “A buckle on his jacket sleeve got me. Everything you said was exactly right. But the gun was empty.”

Taemin looked up. “Really?”

Youngbae nodded. “It was probably for intimidation purposes.”

“I bet he practiced posing in the mirror with it,” Taemin giggled.

Youngbae caught the warm smile Seunghyun sent Taemin. “You kept me safe, kid. I owe you one.”

Taemin smiled shyly. “It's okay. I'm glad I could help.”

Youngbae reached out and ruffled Taemin's hair.

Seunghyun growled, but Youngbae ignored it.

“You're a good kid. I'll see you guys in the morning. I'm gonna go get Daesung to pamper me.”

 

Back inside the bedroom, Taemin sat on the bed and Seunghyun kneeled between his legs.

“That was an incredible thing you just did,” Seunghyun said, spreading Taemin's legs. “Youngbae's my best friend. I've known him since we were kids.”

He massaged Taemin's milky thighs, placing licks, nips, and kisses along them as he slowly moved up. Taemin mewled, the sound going straight to Seunghyun's dick. Seunghyun's tongue swirled gently around Taemin's length, barely touching it. Taemin's head lolled back.

“Hyunnie...”

The whispered plea had Seunghyun harder than he'd been in ages, hell, maybe the hardest he's ever been. He slid his mouth all the way down, and Taemi let out a glorious keening wail.

“Seunghyun... I've never...” another wail was ripped out of him and Seunghyun began to hum.

 

So, Taemin never received a blow job? Seunghyun relaxed his throat and swallowed Taemin whole. Taemin arched his back clasped his thighs around Seunghyun's head. Seunghyun chuckled and hollowed his cheeks. His new pet climaxed then, eyes shut and tears running down his cheeks. Seunghyun swallowed everything and moved up to kiss Taemin gently.

“You're going to spoil me,” Taemin said breathlessly.

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow, and slowly guided himself into Taemin. “A blow job is spoiling you?”

“Everything you do is spoiling me.”

 

Seunghyun smiled, then moved Taemin into a sitting position. He locked the boy's legs around his waist, and hefted him up. Taemin wound his arms around Seunghyun's neck as Seunghyun steadied himself. Taemin's head dropped back as he began to bounce up and down. The room was filled with Seunghyun's grunts. They stayed in that position for some minutes before Seunghyun turned and pressed Taemin against the wall for leverage. Seunghyun thrust harder and faster until he finally released. Both panted as they pressed their foreheads together.

“Hyunnie?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we go to sleep now? My ass is killing me.”

Seunghyun chuckled, and slowly slid out of Taemin, causing them both to groan. He smirked as he watched Taemin limp to the bed. “Everyone's going to know I made you walk like that,” he teased.

A soft grunt was his reply.

 

 

The next afternoon, Seunghyun woke Taemin up by peppering his face with kisses. Taemin cracked an eye open and scowled at Seunghyun. “Too early.”

“It's one o'clock! And I come bearing presents.”

Taemin huffed before slowly pushing himself up. “Is one of those presents painkillers?”

Seunghyun smiled and handed over two small pills and a glass of water.

Taemin swallowed it all quickly. “You're too big for my own good.”

Seunghyun snorted, and picked something up from the floor- a Tiffany's bag- and handed it to Taemin.

Taemin's eyes widened as his trembling hand took the bag from Seunghyun. He pulled out a square box, and he gasped at its contents. A small, perfect white pearl at the end of a long silver chain. Seunghyun picked it up and fastened it around Taemin's neck.

“A collar for my pet,” Seunghyun whispered against Taemin's ear.

Taemin shivered, and turned those beautiful eyes to Seunghyun. “Thank you. It's too much.”

Seunghyun tugged Taemin gently out of bed and to the piles of bags in the middle of the room. “Clothes.”

 

Taemin looked bewildered. “Clothes?”

“Warmer than those you wearing last night.”

Taemin put his hands on his hips. “I don't remember you complaining.”

Seunghyun drank in Taemin's naked form. Taemin cocked his head and smirked.

“Those clothes are only for me to see. These are for you to not freeze to death. Get dressed and I'll take you out.”

“Yes, daddy,” Taemin purred, and turned to dig through the bags.

His answer was a swat to the bum, followed by a deep kiss.

 


End file.
